Normalacy
by PetPetAngel
Summary: There's only one person who can successfully manage to convice Danny he isn't that weird. And he does it in the weirdest of ways. [DannyPhantom Second Person Yaoi OneShot!] For Icarus Was Pushed.


-

Normalacy

Written by:

PetPetAngel

Disclaimer: Blahde blah deblahde blah.

Dedication: Icarus Was Pushed

Notes: A fic that shows Danny's Phantom being... Rather harsh. Harsher than I intended, but I tried to make it up in the end!

-

You know you're weird. You always have been, and always will be, because he's still _always_ going to be there, in the back of your mind. Sautering about as if he owns the place, he'll make you watch and they'll all think you're weirder than ever. Even weird than before even though they didn't think it was possible.

Of course it is.

You're always going to be weird to them. Because when you're normal you're weird to yourself, untruthful. _Faking it._ You feel weird when you're normal because you forgot what 'weird' is. What's normal? _How do you manage to forget these things?_ How can they tell you what 'weird' or 'normal' is? When you're normal to yourself, you're always weird to them. _Tell me what normal is any I'll try,_ you cry out in your mind. _I'll try._

They don't think you are. Of course they don't, why would they? _Because I am._ They don't think you're weird because they are too, but they're not like you. _-Have you forgotten?-_ He reminds you of himself all the time, and sometimes, you feel crazy with that voice of his in the back of your head. _-You don't like it?-_

_Don't leave me._

He laughs at your because you _are_ weird. You're as weird as they get. You're a freak of nature. Skulker pops momentarily into your mind, but you force the thought away brutally. You think that you've just crossed the line between being normal on either side. You're human and you're not. _Monster?_ _-Not quite.-_ You cry because you don't understand, but maybe, just maybe he'll stop sautering around and hold you. _Funny. -What is?- You wouldn't understand. _

_-Don't lie to me, Danny.-_

Somtimes, you don't like it when he uses your name. It makes you feel weird. _-Weirder?- Please stop._ You're think you just may be insane, too. _You're not real, are you? -I'm as real as they come.-_ You wince at that because sometimes, you don't like it when he talks like that. It makes you feel weird and stupid and the same time. _-Weirder still, huh?-_ _...Stop. Please, not tonight. I can't take it._

You curl tighter into your ball as if hoping and wishing will make him go away, but you know in the back of your head you most certainly don't want him to leave. He is the only one to you who will hold you when you're like this, _even if he tortures you first._ _-You're nuts.-_ Danny curls tighter, cries out in his mind for his other half, but he seems determined not to come. _Please. I didn't mean it come back!_

_-Don't joke.-_ And now you feel terrible because he always does that to you, and you feel terrible everytime. He always pretends to go away and then you call him back and desperately try to grab onto his fleeting form, and then he'll always say the same thing... _-I can leave in one determined heartbeat. You can't call me back. I'm the one in control here.-_ It always makes you shiver when he talks like that. So... Commanding. He doesn't use that voice with you much, but when he does you tremble.

Weird? _Who, me? Never. -You're pathetic.-_ You sniffle as if to tell him he's right, and you hate it too. But eventually you feel your other come closer to you until you can tell he's standing right behind you. You sigh into your blanket and hope to know what's coming, but you don't get your hopes too high just in case. You hear a softer sigh than your own from behind you, and you spare a glance at your other for just the briefest of seconds. His eyes always startle you, even though you've seen them thousands of times before.

_-Come here, you big idiot.-_

You nod pathetically and wait until he's happily situated behind you, and smile as you feel his arms wrap around you. Though he always tortures you in the beginning, his embrace in the end is well-worth ever scathing comment he could ever make to you. You smile as you hear him comfort you in his mind, and you don't think he's such a bastard anymore. _-You're really pathetic. But let me tell you this. To me, you're always normal. You don't get weird because I'm just as weird as you are. I **am** you, you moron. Everytime I say you're pathetic, it's like practicing insults in the mirror.-_

You sniffle and smile tear-eyed at him. And every time he holds you, you feel a littlle less weird than the last time he held you.


End file.
